Nathans Dream
by Link Shinigami
Summary: Just pretty much, my own Castlevania fic! Minor swearing, and violence, that should pick up later on. R/R!!!(First of many chapters I hope!)


I do not own Castlevania, but I do own some of the characters, and their persona's..So...No takie!!  
  
"words"=talking. 'words'=thoughts  
  
  
Castlevania: Nathans dream  
  
  
The whip pulled back, letting out a crack, as it snapped back. Dracula fell to the ground, clenching his chest in pain, spitting up blood, and looking at the young Vampire Slayer, who was standing there, squeezing the whips handle hard enough to crush it.   
  
"Child...How...?" Dracula spit out, between paints for air.  
  
"Like its hard? Your a simple vampire, not very strong, not very smart." The child spit out, starting to slowly laugh....  
  
"Nathan! Wake up this instant!" The women yelled, as her son shot up out of bed, and looked around.  
  
"Damn..Same dream.." Nathan said, as he scratched the back of his head, as his mother continued to yell out various things.  
  
In the year, 12,0563 AD, humans, and the unholy beings of the underworld, are forced to live in the same world. Humans, constantly fighting to destroy the demons, and the demons trying to find a real apponent in te crowd, of slayer wannabe's. Except this one dreamer, he was training with the best slayers he could find, sadly, they did not have what it took to go up against the true demons. One morning, Nathan woke up, and took his whip to school as normal...  
  
"Hello Nathan.." Ellen said, as she blushed a little.   
  
"Hi. Ready for school?" Nathan asked, as she smiled a little at him, and nodded. Ellen was always a little odd around Nathan, he never could figure out why, all his friends said he was dence, if he couldn't see why she was odd around him, consideringthe fact, she was a total bitch to all the other guys around her.  
  
Nathan smiled a little at her, and started to tell her about the dream he had that night, Ellen didn't seem to interested, but she still listened, and commented on it, trying to help with what she could.   
"Do you think its trying to tell you something?" She asked, as they stopped at a street corner, waiting for the light to change. Nathan shook his head, and answerd, "I don't know..".   
  
"Nathan...." Ellen said, in a quiet voice for a change. Nathan looked at her, "Yes?" He asked, not knowng wha she wanted. Ellen sighed, and shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She replyed. Nathan laugehd a little, as he tossed his arm over her shoulder, and shook her a little. She laughed a little too, before the light changed, and they started walking across the street. As they crossed the street, Nathan looked down the side, when he heard what seemed to be odd panting.   
  
"Do you hear that...?" Nathan asked Ellen, as he took his arm off her shoulder, and gripped his whip's handle. Ellen looked in the direction he was faceing, and nodded a little, as she got behind him, andstarted looking around, to see if anyone else was around. "Go...If you leave now, it w-" Nathan started, as the being showed itself, and threw Nathan to the side, into the lightpost, causing him to black out. Several minutes later, Nathan woke up, to seeing Ellen, laying not but 3 feet away from him, unconcious, and seeing the gargoyle about to rest on her.   
  
Nathan jumped up, in fury of anger, and jumped at the adult gargoyle, only to have the fiendish beast, fly above him, causing Nathan, to crash ontop of Ellen. 'Damn!' Nathan yelled inside his mind, as he quickly stood up, to see Ellen, panting for air, after what ahd just happen. 'Damn gargoyle is going to pay!' He yelled inside his mind again, as the gargoyles wings started to beat faster, and as it dived at Nathan. Nathan looked up, only to see the gargoyle right above his head, giving him no time to draw his whip. Nathan flew across the cement, as the gargoyle flew above his now tumbling, and rolling body. "JUST GO AWAY!" Nathan pleaded with it, as it started to fly to Ellen. Nathan stood up, whip now in hand, and started running at the beast, as it picked Ellen up in one of its hands, and ran its boney finger, by her neck, before extending its claw, and slowly applying pressure to her neck, slowly drawing a trickle of blood.   
  
"BASTARD!" Nathan yelled, as he flung the whip at the beast. The gargoyle dropped Ellen, and direced its attention, to the whip, which of now, was wrapped around its neck. The gargoyle let out a loud, and high pitched scream, as it shoke its body around franticly, trying to throw Nathan off, but he stayed on the ground, trying to kill the best. The best stopped stirring, and raised its claw to the whip, and tryed cutting it, but was unsuccesful. 'Moron..He doesn't know this whip is made of mythril...' Nathan though, as he ran out the beast, still holding the whip, and jammed his small knife into its head, causing blood to slowly come out from the sides of the knife. The beast grabbed Nathan up, and threw him forwerd, causing him to take the knife out of the beasts head, thus allowing blood to erupt from the beasts skull. The beast let out, hellish crys of pain, and mercy, asit collapsed on the ground, and slowly died.   
  
By now, this 'incident' with the gargoyle, had caught the attention of traffic that was stopped because of it, and some minor pedestrians. Some older men, that were both carrieing broad swords, and wearing heavy armor, came from a nearby truck, and started hacking the gargoyle, into smaller pieces, incse it wasn't really dead. "Where the hell werre you people!?" Nathan yelled at them, as they carried the pieces into the back of there truck. They simply gave him the cold shoulder, and got into the truck, and drove away. Some other people, were gatherd around Ellen, and trying to wake her up. Nathan walked, well limped over to her, and slowly sat down besides her. "Hey, wake up...Without you, I'll be friendless.." He said, as he slowly nudged her some more. Sadly, he got no response. Nathan slowly picked her up in his arms, and started to walk through the crowd, "I'll take her home..." He told them all, as they watched him, and a few men volunteered to go with him, incase he was attacked again.  
  
As Nathan, set Ellen down on her bed, with her mother trying to get in to see if she was alright, Nathan started to feel somethign for her, something he had never felt before. Ellens's mother, pushed Nathan aside, and slowly started to hug her daughter. Nathan sat down, at the chair next to her desk, and rested a little. "Thank you Nathan...If it wasn;'t for you, shed probly be dead.." Ellen's mother said, as she hugged Nathan, and walked out of the room for something. Nathan got up, and walked to the chair that her mother was using, next to her bed, and slowly ran his hand through her semi long hair, and smiled. Ellen slowly started to stir about, as she started to open her eyes a little. "Nathan..." She said, as she blushed a little. "Thank you..." She finished, as she sighed, and blushed a little more. She slowly sat up, and looked around the room, "What happen to me...?" She asked, as rested her hand on Nathans. Nathan blushed a little, and told her everything that happen, just left out some parts. Ellen smiled, and squeezed Nathans hand a little, as she thanked him. "Nathan...About earlier..I was about to tell you something..." She started, as Nathan nodded a little, and pulled his hand out from under hers. "I....Want to be with you..I want to be more then friends with you..I want t be your girlfriend.." Ellen said, as she looked down, at her bed, and felt Nathan's hand, go ontop of hers.   
  
Ellen looked up at Nathan, who was now blushing quite a bit, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. Nathan sighed a little, as he pulled his head up a little, and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, knowing from what his friends said, was the door into the girls soul, where you could, and can learn, and see everything you would ever want to about the girl. Nathan slowly broke out of his trance, and slowly moved his head closer to hers, as she did the same, inch by inch, centimeter by cemtimeter, until their lips met. Nathan was very nervous, as he kissed her, but he still din't stop, he really was leaving it upto Ellen when they did, but until then, Nathan was running his hand, up and down her back, slowly running itthrough her hair, and so forth.  
  
When Ellen slowly pulled away, she was blushing a deep crimson hue, and so was Nathan. Ellen slowly rested her forhead, on his as he wraped both arms around her, and slowly hugged her. Nathan slowly pressed his lips to hers again, this time not trembling as much, and taking more control, by resting a hand under her chin, and tilting it up, so he didn't have to lower his head, or wait for her too look up at him. Their second kiss was cut short, by the sounds of Ellens mother clearing her throat, at the door to their room. Nathan quickly pulled away, and blushed as Ellen's mother looked at him. "Nathan, I think you've done enough today..I think you can goto school now." She said, giving Nathan the evil eye. Nathan frowned a little, and waved goodbye to Ellen, as he quickly ran out of the house. 'I don't think shes ever liked me...' Nathan thought, as he walked home. "Screw it! I'm skipping school today! I gotta tell my parents what happen today!" Nathan yelled ofr no reason, as he ran home. 


End file.
